clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-8880
CT-8880, nicknamed "Jaing", was a clone trooper that served in the famed 30th Assault Legion during the threat known as the Clone Wars. A clone of Jango Fett, he went through flash training on the clone homeworld of Kamino and joined the prestigious Fox Squad, a division of the 30th. At command of the squad and the legion was senior clone commander CC-1322, known as "Trigg", who would become Jaing's mentor and friend throughout the war. While training with Fox Squad, Jaing made friends with the troopers "Flade" and "Shad". The three would continue as a close-knit trio that would endure during the war and even after the fall of the Republic. Jaing fought beside Trigg in the Battle of Geonosis, earning a reputation for nobility and kindness. He was fond of the Jedi and their beliefs, as they matched his own. This relationship made it easy to get along with his commanding officers; the Jedi Knights Callista Konshi and Jacius Railus. His knack for encouraging bravery and duty made him a valuable asset during the Invasion of Poluras, the kidnapping of Senator Organa, and the Battles of Belarice and Illum. He earned a reputation as an excellent shot and what Trigg called a "commander-in-training". After the Battle of Illum, the 30th Assault Legion updated to the new Phase II armor variants and began to lead campaigns across the galaxy. He accompanied the 30th in rescuing Jacius from Dooku on Dromund Kaas and aided Trigg and Jacius with with killing the later's rival, a dark acolyte named Oron Teithis. Jaing continued to follow Fox Squad through the Battles of Tholoth, Kiros, Honogor, and Quil'ages. Losing many brothers in the Battle of Quil'ages, Jaing questioned the validity of Jedi leadership, as the Council's orders had led to his brother's deaths. Upon the death of his former sergeant, Kords, he was promoted to clone trooper sergeant of Fox Squad. During the Second Battle of Dantooine, Jaing was finally promoted to lieutenant of Havoc Company after the death of his brother Nex. As the 30th began a campaign to destroy the remnants of the Separatists along the northern hemisphere of Dantooine, Trigg was given the Order 66 directive by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. In response, Jaing and Fox Squad immediately gunned down Callista, feeling betrayed by their Jedi commanders. However, Jacius had pushed them back and was followed by Trigg into the wilderness. Upon reaching them, Jaing learned that Trigg had allowed Jacius to escape, and the commander encouraged his men to realize that Jacius would never betray them, as they were all like brothers. Jaing arrested Trigg and took him aboard a shuttle to be taken to Coruscant for punishment. However, en route, Trigg subdued the entire crew and fled to empty space while the shuttle made its way to Coruscant without its passenger. Jaing and the 30th were later reassigned in the Stormtrooper Corps for the remainder of their lives, until they recieved word that two high profile fugitives were on Nar Shadaa. The remnants of the 30th, now with Jaing as it's commander, cornered the criminals to learn that they were the exiled Jacius and Trigg (now called Trigger). In the meeting, the troopers tried to arrest them, but Jacius and Trigger responded by killing all of them except Jaing, who wished to join them in exile. Biography Personality and traits Equipment Category:Clone troopers